Slayers Afterwards
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: AZ. The gang meets up again, old feelings arise betweeen Amelia and Zelgadis, but Amelia's to be married. Things are not what they seem when Amelia is kidnapped and everyone is search of her...
1. Chapter 1: A reunion of friends! Secrets...

Chapter One: A reunion of friends! Secrets revealed!  
  
  
After the incident with Darkstar everyone went their seperate ways, Lina and Gourry continued to travel, Amelia went back to Seyruun, and Zelgadis left to search for his cure. Each one remembered the other in their own ways. It had now been three years since they last saw each other. The times were gone, but never forgotten.   
  
In a small resturant in Atlas city Lina and Gourry consumed their fifth helping of everything on the menu for dinner. They sat and gorged as the waiter set the bill down and left. Lina peered down at it and nearly passed out.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Gourry, stop, stop, we have to leave!!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"But why Lina? I'm not finished." he complained as she stuck the bill in his face and he nearly fell over.  
  
"This is not good, This is not good!" Lina panicked.  
  
"Lina, we don't have nearly enough to pay THAT!" Gourry said.  
  
"I know, I know thats why we have to leave, come on Gourry."  
  
"Right!" and with that they slowly crept out of the resturant, that is until Gourry stepped on a loose floorboard.  
  
"Hey you! Come back here you theives! You didn't pay!" the owner yelled running after them, along with the rest of the staff.  
  
"Gourry! Why didn't you watch where you were stepping! Now there's a whole fleet of angry resturant staff after us!" Lina yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was loose!" he yelled back.  
  
"Just forget about it now! Come on!" she said.  
  
Zelgadis sat in a quiet little resturant and sipped his coffee, when he heard a very familiar female voice screaming.  
  
"Oh no, oh please no." he said. He walked out into the street only to see a stampede of people running in his direction, which included a redhead and blonde haired man. He started to run as Lina and Gourry caught up to him.  
  
"Zel? Is that you?" Lina asked.  
  
"Lina? Oh well no time for that, we have to get out of here! Ray Wing!" he said as he lifted off the ground.  
  
"Right! Ray Wing!" Lina said grabbing Gourry, "To the woods over there!" Lina pointed, Zelgadis nodded. They soon were in the woods safe from the mobs of the kitchen staff.  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise." Zelgadis smirked.  
  
"Zel, it's been a while! You look great!" Lina laughed.  
  
"Thank you, as do you."  
  
"So what have you been up to?"   
  
"What else, searching for my cure."  
  
"Have you seen Amelia? I mean since we split up?"   
  
"No, you?"   
  
"No, so, where you headed Zel?"  
  
"I thought I might start on my way to Sairaag's sister city, I heard there were manuscripts there based on Rezo's research. And where are you two headed?" he asked.  
  
"Mulivania, they're said to have the best roast beef this side of the Southern coast." she beamed.  
  
"Well, then why don't we stop in Aragon and rest at an inn, it's on the way." he mused.   
  
"Wait, your coming with us?" she asked.  
  
"If it's not a problem, we haven't seen each other in three years."   
  
"No way, that's just unexpected of you! Oh well, let's go!" she cheered grabbing Gourry, who fell asleep on a rock. As they walked Lina noticed something fall out of Zelgadis's pocket. She picked it up, examined it and smiled.   
  
"Hey Zel, I thought you said you haven't seen Amelia?" she laughed holding up Amelia's bracelet. He turned around and blushed a bright red.  
  
"I haven't th-thats from after the incident with Darkstar, she gave it to me as a keepsake, to remember her by." he studdered.  
  
"Awww! Zel I didn't know you and Amelia were.....in love!" she laughed.  
  
"What?! Don't be absurd, we're just friends thats all." he blushed.  
  
"But Zel, you're blushing!" she giggled. He pulled his face mask and hood on and held out his hand.   
  
"May I please have it back now?" he asked agitated.  
  
"S-sorry Zel,I was only kidding."   
  
"It's ok, just keep things like that to yourself, ok?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Huh? What's happening?" Gourry said opening his eyes, "Hey Zel, good to see you, when did you get here?" he asked.  
Lina lowered and shook her head laughing a little, "Silly, we're stopping at an inn, ok? Just try to stay awake until we get there." she giggled brushing a piece of hair out of his face. Zelgadis saw a shimmer out of the corner of his eye, he turned and smiled observing a small diamond ring placed over Lina's left gloved ring finger.  
  
"Well, it would seem I've been away too long." he muttered.  
  
"What? Did you say something Zel?" Lina asked.  
  
"No, nevermind."  
  
They came to the inn, got their rooms and went to bed for a well-needed night's rest. In the morning they headed out into town.  
  
"Hey, you guys, you feel like stopping? I wanna look around." Lina exclaimed.   
  
"Doesn't matter to me." they said in unison.  
  
"Ok, it's settled then!"   
  
Zelgadis browsed a rack of beautifully hand crafted daggers. He thought, just for a moment that he saw a familiar form out of the corner of his eye. "Amelia?" he thought to himself, but turned to see no one.  
  
Lina looked at a layout of talismans and Gourry looked through a shop of swords. Lina looked and looked when someone bumped into her and she turned around.   
  
"Sorry I- LINA!" a girl with black hair and blues eyes said.  
  
"Do you know me? Cause...I don't know you." Lina said confused.  
  
" Lina it's me, wow, I haven't seen you in a while. It's been what, three ye- "  
  
"Hold it, hold it, who are you?"  
  
The girl arched an eyebrow and folded her arms, "You really don't reconize me, do you? Have I changed that much?"  
  
"Uh...excuse me?"   
  
"It's me....Amelia." she said.  
  
"A-Amelia? Is that really you?" Lina stared at her for a moment and noticed some things, her travelling outfit was different, it was a light blue tunic with matching pants and a cape, her sleeves were see through and her neckline was a turtleneck trimmed with yellow, her belt and boots were both light yellow topped of with silver hoop earrings. Her eyes and expression were calmer, she had grown taller and her hair was longer "But it's definately Amelia" Lina thought and arched an eyebrow, "What, it's not Miss Lina anymore?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"No I kind of grew out of that, heh." she laughed scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Man, are Gourry and Zel gonna be surprised to see you!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
" Yeah, of course they will and wait til they've seen how much you've grown "   
  
"I guess I've grown a little."  
  
"A little?" Lina laughed as she realized Amelia was standing almost as tall as her.  
  
"Ok, so I've grown alot." Amelia laughed in turn.  
  
"So, what are you doing here anyways Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
"What else? My father had a peace meeting" She sighed.  
  
"Oh, I see well, come on, you wanna see Zel don't you?"   
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, come on Amelia I'm not blind or stupid, I know about your feelings towards Zel"   
  
"I don't know what your talking about, Lina." she said nervously blushing.   
  
And it's not like I didn't here you invite him to Seyruun when we were up against Darkstar. " she smirked. At this comment Amelia froze as her face turned red, "Ha! Now your caught in a corner, now what?" Lina laughed.  
  
"Ok, so I do have feelings towards him, is that a problem?" she said in a slightly irritated tone.   
  
"No, I'm sorry Amelia, I should have been more sensative about that." she said.  
  
"That's ok, besides it's not like you don't have feelings towards Gourry." she said.  
  
"Which is exactly why we're getting married." Lina said.   
  
"Oh, really? Since when?"  
  
"Since a month ago, when Gourry purposed to me."  
  
"Wow Lina, I can't believe you of all people are getting married."  
  
"Yeah, well that's how things turned out, so let's go find Gourry and Zel."  
  
"Allright, hold on." Amelia said then ran to one of the guards relaying a message to him and running back.  
  
"What was that about?" Lina asked.  
  
"I was just telling the guard to tell daddy that I met up with all of you and that I'm leaving with all of you for a little bit."  
  
"Ok, now get behind me, I don't want them to see you, ok?"  
  
"Allright, Lina, if you say so."  
  
They walked further into town, Lina spotted Gourry and Zelgadis and waved to them, "Hey Gourry! Zel! Over here!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry yelled as cheerfully as always.  
  
"Now stay behind me, or they'll see you, hold on I have an idea." Lina whispered. Lina grabbed the edges of her cape and flared them out to cover Amelia.   
  
"Good idea, Lina." Amelia whispered in a giggle.  
  
"Hey Lina, what are you doing?" Gourry asked confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing, hey go get Zel will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Lina." he smiled. He walked up to Zelgadis and smiled, "Hey Zel, Lina wants us over there for a minute."  
  
"Allright." Zelgadis said. The two men walked over to the scorceress, who was attracting attention to herself by flaring the edges of her cape, "What on earth is she doing?" Zelgadis asked confused.  
  
"I really don't know, but whatever it is she's really attracting attention to herself." Gourry mused as they approached.   
  
"Lina, what are you doing?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Well, if you hold on a sec I'll show you." Lina laughed.  
  
"Huh?" The two men asked confused.  
  
"Ok, surprise!" Lina yelled shoving Amelia out in front of her.  
  
"Uh, who is it?" Gourry asked.   
  
Zelgadis stared for a moment, he knew in fact who she was but couldn't believe how much she had changed, "A-Amelia?"   
  
"Heh, yeah, hello Zelgadis." she laughed.  
  
"You aren't so formal with us anymore, that's certainly a surprise." he laughed.  
  
"Well, you guys are my friends, and besides I've grown out of that." she said.  
  
"Wow, you mean to tell me this is Amelia?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Yes, yes Gourry this is Amelia." Lina said.  
  
"Oh, I believe this belongs to you." Zelgadis said pulling out Amelia's bracelet.  
  
" I can't believe...that you still have this. " Amelia blushed taking the bracelet.  
  
"I couldn't exactly throw it out, it was important." he blushed.  
  
"Um, thank you, Zelgadis." Amelia said.  
  
Lina immediatly saw the discomforting silence between the two and cut in, "So, who's hungry?"   
  
"Oh, food I am!" Gourry cheered.  
  
"Ok, let's get some food!" Lina yelled, and they continued into town to the resturant.  
  
"They're still the same, now that's something I don't find surprising." Zelgadis whispered to Amelia, who slightly giggled.  
  
They walked into the town as Lina and Gourry dug into their pockets looking for all their money. Amelia sighed and looked at Zelgadis, "Let me guess they ran out on their last dinner bill?" she asked.  
  
"You guessed right, and they nearly got me killed in the process." he said.  
  
"Yes but that's Lina and Gourry for you, like you've said before, despite everything else they are a good team." she laughed.  
  
"Yes, they are." he said.  
  
"Hey, Zel, Amelia, come on we're going here!" Lina pointed to the sign above her.  
  
"Right we're coming Lina." Zelgadis said.  
  
They all sat down and looked over the menu, "Oh, look Zelgadis, they have Hot Pot" Amelia said pointing on the menu.  
  
"Sounds good to me." he agreed.  
  
"Hey Gourry, you wanna get Roast Beef?" Lina asked.  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
"Ok! We'll have Roast Beef and everything from here to the bottom of the menu sir!" Lina said to the waiter.   
  
"Allright, Miss." The waiter said a sweatdrop hanging from his brow. Soon after he left Lina started to cheer on how she hadn't had food in forever and was so excited to eat. In A few minutes the doors of the kitchen came open and waiters brought tray after tray of food to the table as everyone gawked.  
  
"Allright!" Lina exclaimed,"Let's dig in!"  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis quickly grabbed their Hot Pot before Lina and Gourry did. Amelia and Zelgadis ate slowly savoring the food's good taste while Lina and Gourry ate like their normal starving selves. In moments the whole dinner was gone and Lina and Gourry were sitting with full stomachs.   
  
"I'm so stuffed, I can't eat another crumb." Lina sighed.  
  
"Same here." Gourry said patting his stomach.  
  
"Here you go." the waiter said walking by slapping the bill on the table.  
  
Amelia looked at it wide-eyed and nearly spit out her tea, "Lina! Gourry! How much did you order?!" she asked.  
  
"Enough to fill us, why?" Lina asked.  
  
"Because look at the bill!" Amelia panicked holding it up.  
  
"Ack! How in the nine hells are we gonna pay that!?" Lina yelled.  
  
"Well, we certainly aren't going to run out on it!" Amelia said.  
  
"Then what are we gonna do?"   
  
"What else...work for it."   
  
"W-Work? Oh no. There's no way in the world we're gonna work for it. It's not my style in the least" Lina explained.  
  
"Whether it's your style or not, she has a point." Zelgadis reasoned.  
  
"Oh, Zel not you too, do you believe this, Gourry?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Lina but I really do agree with Amelia and Zel." he said as Lina face-faulted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lina yelled.  
  
"Oh come on, Lina, stop whining and let's go to work." Amelia said.  
  
The swordsman, the chimera, and the princess quietly stood in the washroom and washed dishes while Lina grumbled as she peeled potatoes.   
  
Gourry walked over, placed a hand on Lina's shoulder, looked down and smiled, "Would you like me to take over from here?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"No. it's allright." she smiled, "This isn't your fault. it's Zel and Amelia's." she said in a quiet, but agitated tone of voice.  
  
Amelia clenched her teeth tight together but her patience went short, quickly, "Well, Lina, if you hadn't been-" she was cut off by Zelgadis's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't, it's not worth your life, Amelia, just ignore her and she'll be quiet." he whispered to her.  
  
"Allright, but I-" she was again cut off by the entrance of the resturant manager.  
  
"You, the black haired girl, I need a waitress! Come with me!" he demanded pulling her arm.  
  
"O-Ok." she studdered as he pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"Put this on!" he said throwing a red dress in her face.  
  
She unfolded it and looked at it, it looked like it came about mid-thigh with puffy sleeves and a white apron, "I-I, uh, I don't think I should..."  
  
"Oh nonsense! Just put it on!" he demanded.  
  
"Allright." she said turning and wallking to the ladies room. She emerged blushing furiously and pulling down on the hem of the skirt, "Um, sir, I think I should go back to the kitchen and help the others with-"   
  
"I told you I need a waitress! It's not that hard, here is a list of your tables, now good luck!" the manager said then walked off.  
  
She sighed, looked over her table list and walked through the door and into the eating area. She walked over to greet her first customer, "Hello, how can I help you toda- What! W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on Wolfpack Island?!" she gasped looking at her customer.   
  
"Now, now Princess Amelia, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he said smiling as usual.  
  
"Old friend? As I recall it your the one who betrayed us so "old friend" is an all too nice way to put it, Xellos." she snapped at him.  
  
"Your still mad about that? I told you I was only following orders. But, I did help you defeat Darkstar." he smiled.  
  
She sighed at his usual way of handling things, "All right, Xellos, what can I get you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for now, I'll just have a glass of ice water, by the way, why are you working in here, Princess?"   
  
"Lina couldn't afford to pay the bill, again, so I suggested we work it off."   
  
"I thought as much."  
  
"Well, I'll be back with that in a moment, ok?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Allright then." he smiled.  
  
Amelia walked into the kitchen and slipped the order to the cook and walked back into the washroom to see how the others were holding up, hoping her new ensemble wouldn't attract attention from her friends,"S-So how are you guys holding up?" she asked nervously.  
  
Lina gave her a "What are you doing" look, Zelgadis blushed and Gourry just looked confused, "What are you doing Amelia? Why are you wearing that?" Lina asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well....I....That is...I was told to put it on because of the f-fact that I'm waitressing..." she replied blushing.  
  
"And you just agreed?" Lina asked.  
  
"Of course not, Lina. He told me I needed to wear it." she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The manager...Mr. Boveden..I think that's his name." Amelia said.  
  
"Allright that's enough! We're out of here!" Lina yelled throwing the potato peeler down.  
  
"Well, well, well, in another mess again are we?" a familiar voice came from the door.  
  
Everyone turned around with shocked expression, "XELLOS!?" they yelled.  
  
"You just couldn't resist could you? You had to stick your nose in didn't you?" Amelia snapped walking over to him, "Why couldn't you just stay where you were?"  
  
"You mean you knew he was here, Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yes, But I didn't want to say anything because I knew that- Whoa!" she cut off as she saw Zelgadis go for Xellos's throat, "Whoa, Zelgadis! Calm down!" she said grabbing his arm.  
  
"You!" Zelgadis snapped grabbing Xellos's shirt collar.  
  
"Oh, my, Zelgadis still upset because you haven't found a cure for that body of yours? Too bad." Xellos shot back with an opened eye and a smirk.   
  
"Hey, back off, Xellos!" Gourry yelled.  
  
"Hmm. Very well then. I'll leave him be." Xellos said.  
  
"Zelgadis, please calm down. What good will it do to feed his ego?" The princess whispered.  
  
Zelgadis huffed and calmed down, "Allright, but I still don't trust him." he said.  
  
"Well, anyways, what are you doing here Xellos?" Lina asked.  
  
"Just dropping in to say hello." he smirked.  
  
"Well, we're leaving, let's go guys!" she said. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
They sneaked out the back door of the kitchen without making a sound. As luck would have it they weren't caught. They quickly escaped to a nearby forest and rested up.  
  
Lina rested her head on Gourry's chest and they both dozed off. Amelia layed down staring into the fire sleepily as Zelgadis sat up cleaning his sword out of boredom. Xellos sat in a nearby tree watching them all and then suddenly dissappeared.   
  
Amelia looked up at Zelgadis and smiled, "It's really good to see everyone again, isn't it?" she whispered sitting herself up.  
  
"Actually, yes, it is." he smiled back at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to get some sleep Zelgadis?" She asked laying herself back down.  
  
"Not right away." he replied.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Zelgadis." she mused.  
  
"I'm fine. You get your rest." he said.  
  
"Allright, Zelgadis, Good night." she laughed lightly laying her head down.  
  
"Good night, Amelia." he laughed.  
  
Amelia closed her eyes and sleep slowly took her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia once again found herself chained to the rock as her kidnapper remained hidden in the shadows. She could see Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and her father running towards her, yelling her name. Then the figure stepped into view and stood in front of her to stop the others.   
  
He was cloaked in green with black boots. He held out a hand and blew Lina and the others in the other direction. He pulled off his hood and turned to her smirking, which revealed his parted, short, brown hair and his cold topaz eyes.  
  
Lina ran towards him brandishing her Ragna Blade, he quickly dissappeared and reappeared behind her. She turned to see him, her eyes grew narrow in shock as the sword that he carried with him pierced her stomach. Blood dripped from her as she turned to look at Amelia and fell to ground.  
  
"LINA!!!" Amelia shouted struggling from her place hooked into the rocks by chains.  
  
"LINA!!! NO!!!!!!" Gourry shouted running to her. He knelt down beside her and a tear rolled down his cheek, "You....are going to die for what you've done to Lina!!" his words cold and serious. He called for Zelgadis to heal her as best he could and stood up. He charged at the man with all his force. The man simply held up his index finger and penatrated the swordsmans armor, and through his heart. Gourry fell to his knees and layed down.  
  
"NO!! GOURRY!!" the princess cried.   
  
"GOURRY!! LINA!! NOO!!" Zelgadis yelled.  
  
"Zelgadis, Daddy, get out of here!!" the princess cried to them.  
  
"Not without you!!" her father shouted running to her. He knelt down to untie her when a hand grabbed him and picked him up by his throat. He tightened his hold on the prince's throat as Philionel struggled to breathe and escape. Then the struggling stopped and he threw the prince to the ground.   
  
"OH NO DADDY!!!!!!!!" Amelia sobbed.   
  
The man turned to Amelia and began laughing loudly. Zelgadis ran up behind the man with a Ra Tilt ready and threw the spell at the man. The stranger then turned around and hit the spell away as if it were nothing. He ran to Zelgadis and threw him against the side of a nearby cliff. He then pulled out his dagger, chanted a spell and stabbed the chimera. Zelgadis's eyes narrowed in shock, then he looked at Amelia and mouthed, "I'm sorry". The man then twisted the dagger inside the chimera's body as Zelgadis screamed in pain then closed his eyes.  
  
The man dropped Zelgadis's limp body and began walking towards the princess laughing loudly. He pulled out his sword as she sobbed silently crying for her friends. He slashed at her as everything faded to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The princess woke up breathing heavily and sweaty emensely. She let a tear roll down her cheek and swept her bangs out of her face, "Not again, that dream...that's a whole week now. Why won't it go away...?" she said in a shaky whisper. She picked herself up from the ground and walked to the other side of the hill to a pond nearby. She kneeled down and scooped up a big handful of water and applied it to her face. She felt relieved as the cool water ran down her cheeks.   
  
"Amelia? Are you ok?" she jumped up as a deep voice spoke from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Zelgadis, "Zelgadis? W-What are you doing up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really asleep, but that's besides the point, what's wrong?" he asked observing her enraged breathing and tear filled eyes, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Well, I....it's nothing, Zelgadis, I'm fine." she said.  
  
"It can't possibly be nothing, if your crying, Amelia." he reasoned.  
  
"Everything is fine, let's just go back to the campsite, ok?" she said walking passed him.   
  
He grabbed her wrist before she got too far, "Amelia? I think we should talk about this, it seems serious." he said.   
  
She thought about her dream and began to quietly cry, "Look, Zelgadis, I really don't want to talk about it...ok?" she cried turning to him.  
  
He looked at her with concerned eyes and pulled her to face him, "I'm sorry...I just want you to tell me what's wrong. I'm really sorry, Amelia, are you ok?"   
  
She thought for a moment about the events in her dreams, it made her sad to know how very real it all seemed, "I....I don't know..." she whispered as hot tears ran down her face. "What if it all means something....?" she thought aloud.  
  
"It? What do you mean, Amelia?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I....I'm scared Zelgadis....I really need to tell someone. So I guess I'm ready to talk about it now." she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm sure."   
  
"Allright, let's sit down." he reasoned. He walked her to a nearby tree and they sat down, "Allright, now what is this all about?"  
  
"Well, Zelgadis, I have been having a dream for about a week now. It's the most horrible dream, I have trouble even thinking about it. It starts out as I'm chained to a rock and this man is hidding in the shadows behind me. Well, You, Lina, Gourry and my father all come running up to help me. This man steps in the way as Lina starts to charge him and he stabs Lina. Then, Gourry runs up to her, signals for you to heal as best you can, get's up and charges the man, only he get's killed too. Then I yell for you and my father to get out of here, only my father won't go without me. So the man picks up my father by the throat, strangles him, and then turns to me laughing loudly. Well you try a sneak attack with the Ra Tilt but he grabs you, throws you against a cliff and stabs you. Then you looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry" and the man twists the dagger inside of you and kills you. He then walks towards me and slashes at me and everything fades to black and I wake up..." she said and cupped her head in her hands and began to cry, "It's a very horrible dream, but at the same time, it's so real..." she sobbed.  
  
"It's ok Amelia.." he said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the face.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, Zelgadis." she sobbed and hugged him.  
  
He blushed at this but lightly embraced her, "Your welcome, Amelia."   
  
He looked down at her only to find her eyes locked with his. He blushed a little and swallowed hard. He looked straight into her eyes and realized for the first time how beautiful they were, and how beautiful she was. His expression turned to one of warmth and loving and he brushed his hand across her cheek.   
  
She swallowed as his beautiful turquoise eyes stared into her. She saw him change his expression and he looked loving and warm. She sighed when he brushed his hand across her cheek and lowered her eyes contently. She felt him he cup his hand around the back of her head and he leaned down when suddenly...   
  
"Zelgadis!!! Amelia!!! Where are you guys!!!" Lina yelled from the other side of the hill.   
  
They both jumped in startlization and got up. They traveled over the hill to see Lina and Gourry waiting for them.  
  
"Where were you guys? It's the middle of the frieking night!! What were you doing? Making out?" she smirked.  
  
They both blushed deeply at this.  
  
"Lina! What is wrong with you?!" Amelia said blushing deeper.  
  
"We were just talking, don't get so bent out of shape, Lina." Zelgadis added blushing as well.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry! Gez, it was just a little joke." Lina sighed.   
  
"Well, I don't find it funny in least." Amelia said.  
  
"Let's all stop arguing and get some sleep." Gourry added in.  
  
"Ok come on!" Lina said signaling to the campsite.  
  
They all walked back the campsite and went to sleep for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding plans! Feelings unlea...

Chapter Two: Wedding Plans?! Feelings Unleashed!  
  
The morning greeted them warmly, they all got up, stretched out and headed for Seyruun.  
  
"So, Amelia, how have things been in Seyruun lately?" Lina asked.  
  
"They've been just fine." Amelia replied.   
  
"Oh, here we are! Let's go see Phil!!" Lina shouted.  
  
They walked to gates, greeted the guards and continued in. Amelia found her father sitting in the study looking at a peace treaty, "Hello, Dad." she said.   
  
"Oh, hello my dear. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, how are you all?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Were all doing great, what about you Phil?" Lina asked him in return.  
  
"I'm doing great." he smiled, "Well, Amelia, I've found one for you at last." he said turning to his daughter.  
  
"Oh, Dad, can't we just forget about this?" she said.  
  
"No, it's of the most importance." he replied.  
  
"Look, Dad, this isn't something I want to be forced into and with someone I don't even know." she sighed.  
  
"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Lina interrupted.  
  
"Well, Lina..." Amelia said slowly.  
  
"Amelia is to be married soon! Isn't it wonderful?!" Phil cheered.  
  
Everyone stood in complete silence until, "WHAT?!" Lina yelled.  
  
"Yes, she needs to find a husband. Someday I will not be here and I will need someone to take my place, and so Amelia needs a husband. It's not something that I want but I really have no choice." he explained.  
  
Lina looked over at Zelgadis. He was standing there eyes narrowed in shock. She turned back to Phil, "Well, couldn't you give her time to find someone?" Lina asked.  
  
He shook his head, " I can't, I have given her too much time already. " he explained.   
  
"Are you sure?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Amelia." he said turning to his daughter.  
  
Amelia looked down at the floor, "It's ok." she whispered.  
  
Phil looked at her and sighed, "There's a party tomorrow night in celebration be ready, ok everyone?"  
  
The all nodded.  
  
Later that night Gourry and Zelgadis sat out on the main balcony of the palace, while Lina and Amelia soaked in the spa.  
  
"Wow, I really can't believe Amelia is getting married." Zelgadis whispered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, she really has grown up." Gourry mused.  
  
"But, it's not her choice. I can't believe Phil would push her into something that serious." Zelgadis said.  
  
"Why are you acting so jealous?" the swordsman asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"J-Jealous?! I am not jealous!" the chimera said blushing in shock.  
  
"Yes, you are. It's really obvious, you don't want Amelia to get married to anyone else but you." he said laughing.  
  
"Where did you get this?"   
  
"Like you haven't made it obvious to everyone. You always protect her and you always blush because she says something nice to you."   
  
"Well, she's not as strong as Lina or I in the department of magic, and she always manages to get herself in trouble."  
  
"Zelgadis, if you have feelings for her just tell me." Gourry eyed him curiously.  
  
Zelgadis looked at him and became nervous, "Okay! I do have some feelings for her, but...it doesn't make a difference. She doesn't even feel the same anymore."   
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"Well, I knew before she had a bit of a crush on me. She even asked me to come back to Seyruun with her during the battle with Darkstar."  
  
"Yeah, I overheard her ask you. But, I think she still has those feelings for you. What are you going to do about this?"  
  
"You remember that night when Amelia and I were sitting behind the hill and we said we were talking?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, the truth about that was that we were talking about a nightmare she had. She hugged me and well I naturally hugged her back, but then, she looked up at me. She was so beautiful, especially her eyes. And so I couldn't restrain my self, so, I leaned down, I almost kissed her when all the sudden Lina yelled for us." Zelgadis explained.  
  
"Wow! Really? I can't believe that." Gourry said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope everything works out." Zelgadis whispered.  
  
Amelia sighed as she let the water in the spa relax every muscle in her body.   
  
"Man, this feels so nice." Lina said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Amelia replied still a little sad.  
  
"Oh cheer up!! I can't take all this!" Lina said.  
  
"I honestly can't help it, Lina. I don't want to marry someone I don't know let alone don't have feelings for." the princess explained.  
  
"So then marry someone you do have feelings for, like Zel." she smiled.  
  
"W-What?" Amelia blushed.  
  
"Oh, come on don't beat around the bush, I know how you feel about Zelgadis." she smirked.  
  
"S-So, what's your point, Lina?" she admited blushing deeper.  
  
"I'm just saying, maybe you should tell him." she said.  
  
"Well, maybe I won't have to." the princess sighed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." the scorceress asked.  
  
"W-Well..." the princess struggled.  
  
"SPILL IT, AMELIA!!"   
  
"Okay! I'll tell you!"   
  
"That's better. Now what did you mean?"  
  
"Well the other night when Zelgadis and I disappeared behind the hill and we said we were talking..." she began.  
  
"You weren't? Then what were you doing?"  
  
"We-Well, we almost kissed!" she spat out all at once.  
  
"Whoa, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I was upset about a dream I had, he was comforting me and he looked at me and ran his hand across my cheek and leaned down to kiss me when you suddenly screamed for us." she explained.  
  
"Ack! Really?"  
  
Amelia nodded.  
  
"Sorry, eh, if I knew I wouldn't have..."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it." the princess said.  
  
"Well, let's just relax for now." the scorceress said.  
  
Later that day everyone joined up and went to the Royal Dining Hall for dinner.  
  
"Well, did you guys enjoy your free time?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice." Gourry smiled.  
  
"So are you all ready for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!! I'm starving!" Gourry responded cheerfully.  
  
"So am I!!!" Lina said.  
  
Amelia giggled a little in her friends excitment.  
  
They all headed to the main dining hall to eat as Lina and Gourry cheered for food. They sat around the giant table eating their orders and talked of past experiences. Everyone was little upset because Phil had invited Xellos.  
  
"Remember the fight against those two monsters Mazenda and Kanzel?" Lina said. They all nodded.  
  
"We all thought you were finished for sure Lina." Amelia said.   
  
Lina nodded, "Yeah, I know and Gourry was really mad at me because I scared him to death."  
  
"Well I cared for you, Lina. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Gourry said.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said looking at him.  
  
"It's ok, as long as your okay now." he smiled placing his hand over hers.   
  
They looked at each other lovingly and leaned over for a kiss. Everyone began to blush except for Xellos of course, who was simply smirking.  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadis to find him looking at her, she blushed deeper and turned back to her food.  
  
He blushed as she did and he as well turned back to his food as thoughts of that night lingered in the back of his mind.   
  
The remainder of the discussion was continued as everyone ate their meal. They all finished up and headed for their beds.   
  
Amelia walked slowly to her room and put on a smile in memory of her friends. She yawned lightly and grabbed the doorknob to her room and turned it. She stepped inside and closed the door. She walked to her closet, pulled out her white night gown, slipped out of her clothes and slipped it on. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she said. She turned around to see Zelgadis, and blushed, "Hello, Zelgadis, w-what can I d-do for you?" she stuttered.  
  
He blushed as well, "Amelia, about the other night, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." he said shutting the door behind him.   
  
"It's okay, Zelgadis." she said blushing.  
  
"Amelia, I...." he began.  
  
"Yes, Zelgadis?" she said.  
  
"I want to tell you....that I...." he paused in his words to look at her. He sighed and looked back down at the floor.  
  
She got up from her seat at the vanity and walked to him. She looked at him and could see his confusion. She pulled his head up to look at her, "Zelgadis, whatever it is tell me. Are you okay?" she said concern flooding her eyes.  
  
He looked at her he saw her concern. He looked into her eyes again and he saw how beautiful they were and once again he couldn't help himself. He squinted then turned away. He turned back around and looked in to her determined eyes, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her.  
  
She blushed, closed her eyes and kissed back. This certainly surprised her but she continued to respond to his deep kisses.  
  
He pulled away, angry at himself once more, "This, isn't right your getting married...I shouldn't...I'm sorry, Amelia..." he whispered.  
  
"Zelgadis?" she said.  
  
He held her tighter, "I'm so sorry..." he said. He then let go of her and looked her in the eyes, brushed his hand through her hair, and turned for the door, "Um...I'll see you at breakfast. Oh, and congragulations on your engagment." he said.  
  
"Zelgadis! Wait!" she yelled.  
  
He turned, "Y-Yes?"   
  
"I ..... I have deep feelings for you... and if you must know... I'd rather not marry this guy..."  
  
"Amelia, if you don't want to marry, then why not talk this over with your father?"   
  
"Because I've tried over and over nothing seems to work!"  
  
"Amelia, I do care about you too... there isn't any use in denying that after everything that's happened..." he said walking to her. He leaned down and kissed her once again.  
  
She responded squinting at the pain that crushed her heart. She pulled away, "Please, don't leave me..." she whispered as hot tears ran down her cheek.  
  
He choked and held her once again, "I'm so sorry that it has to be this way, I care for you so much... it hurts me to see you like this. Please don't cry... it's all for the best...I'm so so very sorry..." he said.  
  
"I understand what your saying... and I still feel the same." she said then kissed him.   
  
"I- I had better leave, um Goodnight, Amelia." he said blushing and let her go.  
  
"G-Goodnight, Zelgadis." she said.  
  
He nodded, and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
She suddenly fell to her bed and bursted into tears as she felt the pain piercing through her heart. She curled up into a ball, covered up, and fell asleep crying. 


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings! Unexpected guests!

Chapter Three: Meetings! Unexpected guests!  
  
Soon the dawn broke and the day had begun. In the morning everyone was washed up and ready for breakfast, except for a certain princess who sat in her room.  
  
Amelia sat at her vanity and brushed her locks while humming a tune. She frowned as the memory of the tune popped back into her head.   
  
It was after the defeat of Darkstar. Lina and Gourry were asleep by the fire as Amelia and Zelgadis stayed up talked of different things. She sighed as the thought of never seeing her friends for a while became known to her. Zelgadis had his guitar out and was idling strumming tunes, he glanced over at her as he saw her depression:  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Amelia? Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and looked over at him, "I hope so..."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I keep thinking of when we all have to split up, Mr. Zelgadis. I'm really gonna miss all of you. It hurts alot, I want to travel with all of you longer." she sighed.  
  
"How about I play you a song, to remember us all by?" he said.  
  
She blushed a little, "Um..Okay..." she smiled.  
  
He began to play a soft melody that was slow at first and went high and became slow and soothing. She sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody. The song continued that way for a while longer. He finished the song and she opened her eyes.   
  
"That was so beautiful, Mr. Zelgadis... I can't describe how incredibly beautiful it was. Is that your own?" she said smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back, "Yes, thank you Amelia. I appreciate that."   
  
"I know Mr. Zelgadis. You can have this to remember me by. And thank you for making me feel better. " she said removing her bracelet and handing it to him.  
  
"Your welcome." he said and took the bracelet, "Your bracelet? Amelia, are you sure?"  
  
She nodded then said through chattering teeth, "Of course Mr. Zelgadis, what use do I have for it? I also gave Miss Lina and Mr Gourry my feathered waist clip."   
  
"You had better get some sleep, and take this to cover up with." he commented throwing her his cloak.   
  
"What about you Mr. Zelgadis?"   
  
"I'm fine. Since my skin is made of stone the cold doesn't bother me." he said.   
  
"Oh, okay. Then your okay?"   
  
He nodded, "Yes, now get some sleep." he said laying down.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Mr. Zelgadis." she smiled, covered up and layed down closing her eyes.   
  
"Goodnight Amelia."   
**********************************************************************  
She sighed thinking of that night, brushed her hair and dressed for the day. She wore a white dress that had a neck that v-ed down and met a small pearl, the sleeves were long, and tiny pearls that wrapped around her body beneath her chest, and the from the chest down the dress flowed to ground in a white mass. Around her neck was a white choker with a white rose on it.   
  
She walked downstairs and met up with everyone for breakfast, "Good morning, everyone." she smiled.  
  
"Morning, Amelia." her father said, and everyone nodded.  
  
She took her seat and leaned over, "So, how much have they eaten?" she asked.  
  
"Your lucky, they're only on their thirds." Zelgadis smiled.  
  
"Good, I'm actually hungry today." she said.  
  
"And you haven't been lately?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Well it's because of the dream..." she said in a low whisper.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry." he said.   
  
"It's ok. Now let's get back to breakfast." she said  
  
"Ok."  
  
Her father looked at her and smiled, "So, Amelia, are you ready to meet your soon to be husband?"   
  
"I guess." she said.  
  
"Good, he's to be here in a half an hour." he said. She nodded.  
  
The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence.   
  
The clock struck two o'clock in the tower. Amelia sighed and followed her father out to the gates and was followed by her friends. She walked up and saw a large white carriage was approaching.  
  
Out stepped a large fat man with a black tunic and pants on, with grey hair. He smiled   
and waved to Philionel. "Is this him?" Amelia thought with frown on her face. Then out stepped a much younger man he wore a dark blue tunic and pants, outlined with grey, with long black boots that met his knees, and a black cape that covered his shoulders. He had dark brown hair parted down the middle and deep green eyes, "Hello Miss I'm assuming you're the princess?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm Princess Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled.  
  
He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Xavior, and believe me the pleasure is all mine. Your absolutely beautiful." he smirked.  
  
She blushed, "Thank you, your very handsome yourself." she said.  
  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes, "Typical, he's just trying to get on Phil's good side." he thought.  
  
Lina looked over at him, "What's the matter? Jealous?" she elbowed him.  
  
"Jealous?" he asked, "Nonsense."   
  
"I dun believe this guy. He's just trying to get on Phil's good side." she said.  
  
"I think so too. He seems so fake." Zelgadis said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
The prince linked arms with the princess, "Shall we?" he smiled.  
  
"S-Sure." she said and walked with him.  
  
They walked inside and sat in the dining hall awaiting lunch to be served.   
  
"So I think it's progressing well, don't you Philionel?" Cagonis laughed.  
  
"Yes, it is." Philionel said.   
  
They sat and ate getting to know each other better, "So Miss Amelia, do you like roses?" Xavior asked. She nodded, "Good, because I have some for you." he smiled and snapped his fingers. A man came in carrying two medium sized baskets of roses.   
  
She blushed, "Oh my goodness... Thank you, Xavior." she said.  
  
"My pleasure." he said.  
  
"So are you all ready for the wedding party tonight?" Philionel asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"My, my," Philionel said, "We had all better get ready for the party, look what time it is." he said looking at the large clock in the hall. They all nodded.  
  
"Good then, see you all in about half an hour." Cagonis said excusing himself.   
  
They all headed to their rooms to get ready.   
  
Amelia sighed once more. She applied her make-up and and dressed. Tonight she would dress special, for tonight was the night of the celebration of her wedding.  
  
Her hair was wore down in curls. She wore a dark maroon evening gown. It's sleeves were long and puffed at the top. The neck was v shaped and pushed the sleeves to the edge of her shoulders. At the v of the neck was a dark blue rounded sapphire. At the waist was a long, black transparent layer. She wore a purple-toned eyeshadow and sparkling diamond earrings that were roses, and her necklace had a ruby rose hanging from the chain. She stood up and examined her self and plastered on her fake smile for her fiance and the public.   
  
Everyone sat around the table waiting for Amelia to come down.   
  
"Where is she?!" Lina said impatiently.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be down." Gourry said.  
  
Just as Lina began to say something Amelia decended the steps. She walked down gracefully with a warm smile. She looked around at everyone and and sighed lightly, "So how do I look?" she asked.  
  
"WOW! You look great Amelia!!" Lina said.  
  
"You look quite nice yourself Lina." she replied. Lina wore a green, long & bell-sleeved gown that flowed to the ground, and a ruby in the center of the neck.  
  
"Thanks, Amelia." she smiled.  
  
"You all look wonderful too." she smiled at her father, Zelgadis and Gourry.  
  
"Same to you." Zelgadis replied and the others nodded.  
  
She smiled and reached the bottom of the stairs, "So," she breathed deep, "Are you all ready for tonight?"   
  
They all nodded.  
  
Just then Xavior walked in wearing a white tuxedo, he eyed the room and spotted Amelia,"Oh   
Princess Amelia, you look absolutely breathtaking. I cannot describe..." he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Xavior, you look wonderful. You don't have to address me so formally you know, just call me Amelia."   
  
"Yes, I'll remember that."   
  
"Well, dinner's ready!" The chef called from the kitchen.  
  
"We should all take our seats." Phil said. They all nodded and sat.  
  
She sat and ate with everyone. They all talked about different things until the time had come for Amelia to retreat to her place behind the curtain.   
  
The ballroom was full of people awaiting the Princess's entrance. The trumpets played and Xavior waited at the end of the stairs.   
  
"NOW, ANNOUNCING, THE CROWN PRINCESS, AMELIA WIL TESLA SEYRUUN! AND AT THE END OF THE STAIRS, PRINCE XAVIOR EL DE LORSASIS!" the announcer shouted pointing to each of them.  
  
Amelia descended the stairs in her usual style and walked gracefully with a smile. She met Xavior at the end of the stairs and blushed as he eyed her and smiled extending his hand. She reached for it and walked down with him.   
  
Zelgadis watched her every move. To him, she was the most beautiful person in the room. He could feel the pain building inside. He new he cared about her very much but she looked so happy he couldn't bear the thought of depriving her of her happiness. She smiled and nodded as many people complimented her on her gown and hair, he smiled at her in thought of her smile. She looked to him and waved slightly, he waved back in reply and smiled. She looked at Xavior and said something as he nodded. She unlinked arms with him and walked towards Zelgadis, he blushed and became nervous.   
  
"Hello Zelgadis, may I speak with you for a little bit?" she asked him.  
  
He was in a nervous daze, "Uh, um I guess that would be alright." he said blushing a little.   
  
She linked arms with him and smiled, "Come and walk with me." she said.  
  
"Alright." he said nervously tugging at his shirt collar.   
  
They walked slowly out of the ballrooom, "You look nice tonight Zelgadis." she complimented as they walked out through the curtains and onto the balcony.  
  
He nodded and spoke what was on his mind, "You even more so." he blushed.  
  
"Thank you." she said, "Uhm, Zelgadis about the other night...I wanted to say that or I wanted to ask you-I mean confront you about it. Do you uhm...I-" she cut off and sighed turning away.  
  
"Amelia? I want to apologize for that. It was disgusting and I should have at  
least asked you." he blushed the deepest shade of red.   
  
She turned to him, "No! No, not at all! I wanted to ask you, well this might be a particularly stupid question, but are your feelings very strong?"she asked blushing.  
  
" I... Uhm, I, " he sighed, " It'll will be alot easier just to get this out in the open. " he thought, " I... Yes they are Amelia, They have been for for a l-long time. " he blushed and stuttered.   
  
She looked up at him and began to cry, "Oh Zelgadis..." she hugged him, "I've felt the same for you all this time!" she said.  
  
He hugged her tightly, "Amelia? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked brushing her hair with his hand.  
  
"I don't want to marry him... I don't even know him, yes he is very nice and kind, but I can't picture myself with him." she said.   
  
He pulled her up to look at him, "Amelia, I'm so sorry, I thought you were happy with him? You looked it very much." he said.  
  
"Well, looks can be decieving." she said to him.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know yet." she whispered, "The thing is, you did have feelings about me marrying him, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I, the truth?" he looked at her pleadingly.   
  
"Yes, the truth."  
  
"Yes, yes I did." he said.   
  
She was shocked, "You did? Oh, my gosh."  
  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, that just surprises me." she said.  
  
"Well, I really have deep feelings for you, Amelia, in all honesty, I'd rather not see you marry any-anyone." he blushed deep.  
  
She blushed, "You mean that-" suddenly Lina came on the balcony with Gourry on arm.  
  
"Amelia, Zel, you guys better get in here! The dancing has begun." the small sorceress winked and the swordsman nodded.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis blushed, looked at each other and nodded.   
  
The soft piano music played and everyone danced in time to the music. Amelia looked over and spotted Xavior talking to a young woman, she was a bit shorter than him, she had blondish hair with a tint of brown, her eyes were green and her hair was parted off to the side and put up in a beautiful curled ponytail. She wore a blue dress with a light blue layer that covered the bottom half. She laughed at him and seemed flirtatious. Amelia became suspicious and waved at Xavior, "Hello, Xavior." she waved.   
  
"Hello, Amelia. Come here my dear, I'd like you to meet someone." he said.   
  
Amelia smiled slightly in hope that he had found someone else, "Ok." she said.  
  
She and the others came over as Xavior extended his hand to the young lady, bringing her to him, "This, is my beautiful sister, Salicia." he smiled, "Salicia, this is my fiance, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." he held out his hand to hers, leaned down and kissed it.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Salicia." Amelia smiled.  
  
"As it is to meet you." Salicia smiled.   
  
"Well, is it ok if I dance with my lovely sister a few times?" he asked.   
  
She nodded, "Of course it is." she smiled.  
  
He nodded, "I'll be back. Wait for me. Or dance with someone." he smiled.  
  
She nodded and looked over at Lina and Gourry who were already dancing away, then back to Zelgadis who was looking at her. She blushed and turned back to the dancefloor. She looked back as she felt a tap on her shoulder. There stood Zelgadis, with his hand extended.   
  
"Would you like to dance, Amelia?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Um, sure. Let's go." she smiled.  
  
He took her hand and led her on the floor as a beautiful melody began to play. He felt content with her. He didn't know why but she made him feel calm and happy. He danced with her for what seemed like forever.   
  
She knew that she wanted to be with him. She couldn't restrain herself any longer. She broke away from Zelgadis and ran towards the main staircase and stood atop it. She waved her arms in the air and the music stopped. She spread her arms and said, "People of Seyruun, Father, Xavior. You must hear this now, I apologize but I....I cannot marry You Xavior......I'm so sorry..." she said slowly, "I don't love you in that manner and I don't think I could ever be happy with you. I'm sorry, but this must be said. " she finished.   
  
The whole audience stood in awe. Philionel shook his head, Lina and Gourry smiled, Zelgadis looked confused and Xavior looked mad.   
  
Amelia stood there feeling awful. She knew this needed to be said, so she said it. Suddenly the palace's giant doors flew open with a burst of wind and lightning struck outside as the sky clouded an eerie black. Suddenly lightening struck the doorway and Xavior was standing there. Amelia gasped. He laughed maniacally sending shivers up her spine. Lightening struck once more and he dissappeared only to reappear in front of her.   
  
"Xavior, what are you-" she was interrupted by Xavior grabbing her and pulling her to him.  
  
"AMELIA!!" Zelgadis shouted.  
  
"Princess," he said in a deep voice, "You WILL come with me." he said to her as his eyes turned yellow.   
  
"What?!" she screamed, "Xavior, what are you doing?!"   
  
"I'm not who you thought I was MUWAHAHA." he laughed maniacally once more, "My name is Xavior, but I am not human." he laughed as his teeth grew into fangs and two small horns grew from his head.   
  
"M-Mazoku..." she said in a shaky whisper.   
  
"Yes, have trouble guessing?" he laughed as suddenly he and Amelia disappeared.  
  
"NO!! AMELIA!!!" Zelgadis, Lina and Gourry yelled.   
  
"NO! MY DAUGHTER!" Phil screamed.  
  
Then everything turned back to normal.   
  
"DAMN IT!" Zelgadis stomped his foot, "DAMN MAZOKU!"   
  
"Don't worry Zel, we'll get Amelia back." Lina said in a glance towards the staircase. 


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrfice! Will they ever get ...

Chapter Four: Sacrifice... Will they ever get there on time?!  
  
Amelia opened her eyes and looked around as ten different flames surrounded her, four on each side and one on each end of her. She felt tight binds around her wrists and ankles. She also had a headache from the way Xavior had knocked her unconcious carried her off. She pulled at the rope only to find she was nearly electricuted every time she attempted it, "A binding spell..." she thought to herself.  
  
"Haha, evening Princess Amelia, how are you?" a deep disembodied voice laughed.  
  
"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME! HOW COULD YOU?! WHY?! WHY DO YOU WANT ME?!" she cried laying her head to the side.   
  
"Haha, you have to ask? I need you. You were required for my mission." he laughed again.  
  
"Why? What is it you need me for?"   
  
"Oh, you'll see Princess." he said looking at her.   
  
Just then he pulled from a dimensional portal, a small amulet. He waved his hand and the building began to shake. Amelia trembled and began to wonder what exactly was going on. Before she could think, a giant gap opened in the floor. From the gap emerged a giant wall with an oval shaped sort of hole in it. Connected to the wall was a big floor with ancient writing on it.  
  
She gasped and realized exactly what was going on, "A...g-g-gateway...to..to ressurect...a god. Then...then I must be...a sacrifice." she breathed, "Oh, no! HELP ME! LET ME GO YOU, YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!!"   
  
He waved his finger in her face, "No, no, no, no, no, Mazoku, Princess, I am a   
Mazoku." he laughed.   
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE! MY FRIENDS WILL HELP ME!"   
  
"YOUR FRIENDS?! HAHAHA! YOU REALLY BELIEVE THEY CAN FIND YOU! EVEN IF THEY DO THEY WILL NEVER, EVER, GET PAST MY DEFENSES! HAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally.  
  
She sobbed, "Oh God...How will I ever get out of here?" she whispered tugging at her ropes.  
  
Xaviour pulled out a giant book and began to flip through the pages searching for the proper spell while Amelia spent her time thinking of a way to get out of there.   
  
Amelia tugged at her ropes once more and let out a half sob, "Oh please, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis.....don't find me...if you do....you might...end up dieing...but if you do...be careful." she whispered.   
  
"Oh don't worry they won't come Princess, I'll make sure they're too far of track to find you." he grinned mischeviously.   
  
She jerked her head his way as her tears splashed her face, "What?! How did you? How could you?" she asked, her big blue eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Hahaha," he pointed to his ears, "Extra censory hearing pays off." he laughed once more and continued his search of the spell.   
  
  
Meanwhile at the palace Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Phil had been investigating the palace for clues.   
  
Lina wondered around the area where Xavior had disappeared. She looked around the floor closely looking for a tattered piece of clothing, or a trace of magic, anything that might help them track Amelia. She growled in agravation and began to walk off. Just before she left the scene something caught her eye and she turned around. She peered in closely to the floor for a closer look, there laying on the floor in a small puddle was a silvery mass, she dipped her finger in it and smelled it, "Blood...Mazoku blood....But how..." she whispered. She gathered an energy ball in her hand and absorbed the blood. She pulled a small jar from her cape and let the blood fall into the jar, "There we go." She then stuffed the jar in her cape and headed off to get the others.   
  
In the library Phil and Zelgadis looked in the books on how to trace magic. Zelgadis came across a blue book that had two swords crossed in a circle, behind the circle were flames. The book was titled " Magic Talismans, Tracers and Uses of Everyday Objects as Magical Ampliphiers ." Zelgadis peered at the book for a few minutes and looked in the contents, " This book seems to have everything, damn, maybe even a cure for my body..." he said. He flipped to page twenty-seven and read the title, " How to make Chimeras " his eyes widened in joy and began reading about how chimeras were made and how to change their shape. He was skimming when something caughts his eyes "Chimeras cures do not come about on their own will and cannot be cured by any sorcerer, sorceress, or wizard. The cure comes from the ones who made them, or if the chimera was once human, the cure can come from the depths of their heart." He stared at the text for a moment, "The depths of their HEART? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" he blurted.   
  
Phil looked at him strangely "Zelgadis is something wrong?"   
  
"Uhm...no...I was just getting agrivated with a spell in here.." he said.   
  
"Alright then, tell me if you come across anything." the prince said and went back to searching his pile of books.   
  
"Oh yeah..." he sighed, ripped that page from the book and stuffed it in his pouch. He came across a page that was labeled "How to trace Magic" and began to read it's text. Just as he had gotten to an interesting part a loud yelling was heard, "Lina?" Just as he had spoke the name she burst into the door.  
  
"HEY GUYS LOOK!! LOOK IT'S MAZOKU BLOOD!! I CASTED A CAPTURE SPELL AND PUT IT IN THE JAR!!!" she screamed holding out the jar.   
  
"Calm down Lina. We'll get to the bottom of it!" Phil reassured her.   
  
She blinked, "Wait...where's...Gourry?" she looked around, "Wasn't he with you guys?"  
  
"No, we though he was with you." Zelgadis stated.  
  
"DAMNIT GOURRY! Now we have to look for him.." She sighed. Just as she got ready to turn around and head out the library doors she heard a screaming, "What's that?" She looked to where the noise was coming from, "Above? What?" she almost screamed when Gourry came flying out the vent in the ceiling and landed on top of her.  
  
He blinked, "Hey...what happened? Hey guys, where's Lina?" he heard a faint voice say " down here " and looked down, "Oh! HI LINA!" he laughed and stood up.  
  
"GOURRY GABRIEV YOU ARE THE MOST EMPTY-HEADED, STUPID DUMBASS, JELLY-FISH BRAINS THAT I KNOW!!! I WAS RIGHT UNDER YOU DIDN'T YOU SEE ME? NOW I HAVE A BIGGER MIGRANE!!" she blurted face red with anger.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lina," he said as he leaned down, kissed her forehead then looked at her and kissed her on the lips, "I'm really sorry, forgive me?" he asked sadly.  
  
She laughed, "Of course I forgive you." she said then kissed him.  
  
Zelgadis smirked and shook his head staring at Lina.   
  
Lina looked at him, realized he was staring at her and blushed a deep red, "You shut up and stop staring at me like I've never forgiven anyone before..." she said still blushing.   
  
"I never said anything to make you say shut up and I certainly never said you've never forgiven anyone before. It's just that seeing you kiss Gourry is going to take some adjusting to." he said then laughed at his remark.  
  
She blushed "I UH-SHUT UP!" she said and walked out of the library.   
  
Zelgadis laughed and turned to Gourry who was also a bright red color, "Well, you had better go get her so that she doesn't blow up half of Seyruun."   
  
"Right..." the swordsman replied.  
  
Lina sat on her bed embarrassed and fuming over the chimera's words, "Little..jerk..." she said to no one in particular. She had just began ripping her pillow up when a knock came at the door, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Lina?"  
  
"Oh it's you Gourry, go on, come in."   
  
"Hey Lina, are you okay?" he said taking a seat by her, "You looked really mad."  
  
"He's such a smart ass! He always comes up with ways to piss me off!" she said.   
  
"Lina, you're honestly mad about that? He was only kidding..."  
  
"I know, I'm not mad he just embarrassed me a bit." she sighed.   
  
"Come on, just forget about it. We're engaged now, we'll be doing things like that in public more often!" he laughed and kissed her gently.   
  
She laughed, "You do have a point, but it will take some adjusting." she smiled and kissed him back.  
  
He leaned his head on hers, "I love you, Lina."  
  
She smiled and kissed him once more, "And I love you too, Gourry."  
  
"Well," he smiled, "We'd better get back to the library with Phil and Zelgadis."  
  
"Right." she laughed, "We have to get Amelia back."  
  
He stood, took her hand and they walked to the library arm in arm.   
  
Amelia woke up again, this time the ropes were bound tighter and were cutting off her circulation and causing cuts to form. She hissed as the pain throbbed through her body,   
"W-What? Oh yeah...I'm in here... I need to get out... Or everyone's done for." she thought. She took a deep breath and realized that it was very hot in there and she was sweating emensely. She coughed and huffed and peered over to see a stack of books that were set aside. She then spotted Xavior as he flipped pages in another book and set it on the others in the pile, "Please, I'm begging you, please can I have some water? Please?" she asked and coughed once more.  
  
He looked up at her, "Of course, I can't have you dieing now can I? After you finish you come back here..."   
  
She gave him and odd look but decided not to argue, "A-Alright."  
  
He snapped his fingers and her ropes came untied. She sat up, rubbed her wrists and coughed. She slid off the table and stood unsure of where to go.  
  
He snapped his fingers once more and a man appeared. The man was dressed in a white peasant shirt and black pants. He had gentle light green eyes and white hair that was brushed to the right side of his head. The young man looked to Xavior and whispered,   
"What can I do for you Lord Xavior?"   
  
"Take this girl to the gardens. She needs water, food and she needs to bathe herself."  
  
The handsom man nodded, "Yes, sir." He looked to Amelia, smiled sweetly and extended his hand, "Come now, we'll go to the fountain first, you look thirsty."  
  
She nodded weakly and took his hand. Before she could say anything they were transported to the gardens. She looked around and sighed as she took in the picturesque view, "Oh my...it's beautiful!" she gasped.   
  
The gardens were just that, beautiful. There were rose bushes to the right of her, to the far left there was an apple orchard. In the far back was a cliff, on the cliff hungs a beautiful water fall surrounded by green. In the middle there was a giant fountain, in the middle of the fountain was an angel with a horn. The water poured out the horn and into the pool of water. Suddenly a white unicorn with wings galloped across the field.   
  
Amelia gasped in shock, "It's so beautiful..."  
  
The man nodded, "Yes it is. Thank you for the compliment. The fountain is over there." he pointed.   
  
She looked at him, "You created these gardens?"  
  
He nodded again, "Yes I did."  
  
She smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you, by the way what do I call you?"  
  
He smiled back at her, "You're welcome. Call me Dareius."  
  
She nodded and walked over to the fountain. She scooped up a handful of water, emptied it into her mouth and repeated the same motion over and over again. She sighed and soaked her wrists in the cold water. She quickly dried her hands on her gown and stood up, " Where do I bathe? "  
  
Dareius pointed to a giant walled in area with a door, "Over there in that walled in spring... Here are the keys." he said handing her the keys.   
  
She took them gratefully, walked to the door and unlocked it. As she opened it and shut the door behind her she sighed in relief as she peered at the hot springs. She undressed quickly, stepped in the water and relaxed in it's heat, letting it massage her bones and muscles. Her wrists began to sting due to the severe rash and cuts they had aqquired. She washed quickly and stepped out of the spring, wrapping a towel around her. Just as she walked over to get her clothes Xavior appeared.  
  
He smirked, "Hello Princess. Are your batheing conditions allright?"  
  
Blushing as much angry as embarrassed, she hugged the towel around herself tighter,   
"W-What do you want?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm checking up on your progress." he said.   
  
"Spyng on me? You're sick and twisted! You'll never get away with this! We won't let you!" she yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do? Your magic is sealed!" he laughed.  
  
She gritted her teeth, "I don't care! You'll see the face of justice and good when Lina and the others find me!"  
  
He grabbed her arm, " Your friends will never find you!" and with that he disappeared.  
  
She slammed her hand against the brick, "I'll find a way! I will!" she cried. She dressed herself and came out of the walled in springs.   
  
"Enjoy your bath, Miss Amelia?" Dareius asked as he planted more flora in the ground.  
  
She nodded, "Where do I go from here? Back to the table?"  
  
He shook his head, "You stay here. He had you bound down like that to make it easier to seal your magic."  
  
"I see. Then do I have a staying place?"  
  
"Yes you do, take my hand and I'll take you there."  
  
"Alright..." she said taking his hand.  
  
He grasped her hand tightly and they both disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5: Faith! The discovery!

Chapter Five: Faith...The Discovery!!!   
  
Amelia and Dareius appeared in a nice sized room. In the corner was a twin bed with a large, thick blanket and pillow. Beside the bed was a stand, a candle holder and a tin can containing candles. Up towards the ceiling on the wall was a window with bars on it allowing the dieing sun to shine through. The walls were white, decorated with painted roses. The carpet was grey with a large angel designed into the floor.   
  
Amelia stared around, "This is my room? But I was expecting something less..."  
  
Dareius looked at her and laughed, "Even if you are here just for the ressurection, you still need to be taken care of so your strength is at it's peak when we ressurect him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"DeathFog..."  
  
"You...mean...ONE OF THE DARK LORDS?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Dareius?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course."  
  
"Are you happy here? With him? Xavior....I mean."  
  
"Oh, well I wouldn't say happy, but I would say...I have no choice. If he dies, I die."  
  
"He created you?"  
  
He simply nodded and his expression saddened.  
  
"I'm sorry...I would help you if I could..."  
  
He shook his head, "You can't do anything, but still, I can dream. I have to go now Miss Amelia but, it's almost dark. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Your night gown is on the bed."  
  
She smiled at him, "Alright, I'll see you then. Thank you, Dareius, for everything"  
  
He smiled back, "You're very welcome, Miss Amelia. Sweet dreams and sleep well. Good night." he whispered. He waved to her as he began to disappear.  
  
Amelia sighed in exhaustion and walked to her bed. She changed into her nightgown and snuggled into the soft covers. Her last thoughts were of Zelgadis as her eyes became heavy and sleep overtook her.  
  
Zelgadis sighed as he flipped through the books pages. This was the ninth book he'd been through that night and wasn't ready to give up yet. Just as he flipped the next page a knock came to his door, "Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Zel, it's Lina." she said from behind the door.  
  
"Come in, Lina." he said.  
  
She stepped through the door in her nightclothes, tredded across the carpet and sat on a chair across from him, "Still up huh? How far did you get?"  
  
"Not far." he sighed, "This is the ninth book I've looked at tonight."   
  
"Look, I'm sorry I exploded before. You make me so mad sometimes is all."  
  
"Lina, are you okay?" he looked at her strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You never come forth with your feelings."  
  
"It's the new me." she laughed.  
  
"Well maybe, but anyways do I upset you that much?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. I mean I'd be fine if you'd cut back on the smart ass commments."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try."  
  
"Thanks, so I'm assuming when Amelia gets back you'll be purposing?"  
  
He blushed an extremely dark shade of red, "W-WHAT? NO!"  
  
Lina laughed, "Haha! Gotcha back!"  
  
He laughed a little, "I guess. Well you look tired, you had better get to bed."  
  
"I am, goodnight, Zel." she said getting up, "You'd better get to bed too."  
  
"I will."  
  
"G'night." she said closing the door behind her.  
  
He turned back to his book and beagn to read again. He almost flipped the page when something caught his eye, "Premonitions and Dreams. He remembered Amelia's dream descprition and began to read. "Sometimes a person will have a dream that may or may not fortell something. These dreams that fortell are called "Preamonitions" although many people have them they often do not know how to respond to them. They may fortell a death, a birth, a dangerous situation, or something good about to happen.   
Premonitions can also be visions. Like a flash of a possible past life or a future one. More common are the dreams though. The best way to deal with a premonition is to see a dream interpreter. Any one nearby who can tell what your dreams may mean..." He paused in his reading and thought for a moment. If he could find someone to interpret her dreams maybe there would be hope. He closed the book and then set it on a pile of books that may hold possible answers. He picked up another that had never caught his attention until he read the title, "Tracing Magic" his eyes widened and he began reading. Soon his eyelids were heavy. He sighed and gave into his physical needs as he slipped into his nightclothes and headed off to bed.  
  
Amelia woke up to the sound of hooves trotting outside her little dwelling within the walls of the gardens. She quickly ran to her closet to see what they had given her to wear. She spotted a particular dress.   
  
It was white with a rounded neckline. The sleeves belled out all the way to the wrist with a tight sleeve that v-ed onto her hand underneath them. Below her chest the dress was sewed so that it flared out down to her ankles. At the neck of the dress was a crystal embedded into the cloth.   
  
She smiled, pulled it out of the closet, ran to her bathing room and pulled on the dress. When she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled. Her smiled was turned upside down as a figure phased into her room, "What?" she looked at him in the reflection with angry eyes.  
  
He walked around her running his finger along her neck and collar bone, "White is most definately one of your colors." he smiled.  
  
"What is this a bribe?" she asked anger raging inside her.  
  
"I'm only trying to give you everything you want..."  
  
"No matter what you give me it'll never be what I want."  
  
"Oh, I see where you're going hahaha." he laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He snapped his fingers and there, before her, stood Zelgadis, "Is this what you want?"  
  
"Wha-What do you think...you're doing...?" she growled lowly clenching her fists.  
  
"Simply this, Amelia..." the clone said grabbing her and planting a passionate kiss on her.  
  
She pushed him away violently, "Get off! Your NOT Zelgadis and you will never be!"  
  
He laughed, "No, He will never be Zelgadis but I assure you someday you'll see your   
Zelgadis in death..." he said lowly.  
  
She gritted her teeth, "Leave me alone you cruel Mazoku! Get out!"  
  
"As you wish..." he smirked disappearing.  
  
She screamed loudly throwing her fist against the wall. In an upset rage Amelia screamed again and fell down to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She looked down, watching blood pour down her knuckles, she healed it with all her patience. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up, "Did you see...anything?" she asked.   
  
"I could hear but if I felt he was going to hurt you I would have known. But still, are you okay?" Darieus asked.  
  
She nodded absently, "I will be. I think I need to sleep."  
  
"Good, at least you're sleeping." he whispered. Before she could argue he picked her up and carried her to her bed.  
  
"Darieus! What are you doing?!" she protested.  
  
He laughed, "Putting you in bed."  
  
She blushed "Oh."  
  
"Yes. Well, get some sleep." he smiled and phased out.  
  
She turned on her side and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Zelgadis woke up early in the morning, starting the spell immediately. He placed a ribbon Amelia had worn to bed the night before the ball, in a magic circle and sprinkled Eflstone powder around it. Above the circle hung a large mirror. Zelgadis closed his eyes and called upon hid shaminist powers, "Backwards in time, trace the footsteps of the one whom this property belonged to. Show me their location and status." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly the mirror burst into light and faded into a picture. There upon a hilltop just outside the Millroad Woods stood a small brick shed. The mirror flashed inside to a secret door in the floor, then into another door which lead into a chamber where Amelia's sleeping figure could be seen in the bed. She turned on her side and faced the mirror.  
  
Zelgadis frowned, "Hang in there, Amelia. I'll be there. I'll always be there, to protect you." He watched in slience as the picture faded away.  
  
Amelia snapped awake, "Zelgadis?! Where are you?!" She looked around but found no one. With that in mind she undressed and put on a towel. She took all of her sorrow and pushed it aside as she ran her warm bathwater, whilst sinking into it. She felt more relaxed than she had when she first gotten to the wretched hell that was the small house he gave her. When her water finished running she leaned her head back against the wall and fell asleep.  
  
Two hours passed when she had finally woken up. She brushed her hair and changed into a blue dress that looked like the one she had worn yesterday, except it was blue and instead of a crytsal there was a sapphire. She sighed, "When will he let me out? Why doesn't he just get it over with? He must be waiting for my friends to arrive, I can't think of anything else..."  
  
"That's one reason I haven't begun, another is that I'm waiting for you to calm down. With you so tense how will I ever perform the ceremony?" Xavior smiled.  
  
"If you wanted to say hi, you should have knocked!"  
  
"Come now, Princess Amelia. Don't be so upset, I merely dropped by to see for myself how you were doing."  
  
"Maybe when you come visit tomorrow I'll be dead!"  
  
"Are you suggesting you'll commit suicide?"  
  
"It's not impossible."  
  
He shook his head, "You wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Of course, I know so. Think about Zelgadis, Lina, Gourry, your father, you would always consider them before such a stupid and senseless act."  
  
She frowned in anger. She knew he was right. Everything he'd said so far was right, "Get out! I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Very well. I bid you, good-bye." he whispered, phasing out.  
  
"At least he's gone..."she whispered looking out the window.  
  
Zelgadis looked over his belongings. Everything was packed including the books that would come of use to him, "Now all I need to do is get-"  
  
"A map?" a voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Lina, Gourry, what are you-" he stuttered.  
  
"Amelia's our friend too. We love her to, just as much as you do." then a strange look came over her face, "Well, not in the same way you do, but as much."  
  
Zelgadis laughed, "And Philoniel?"  
  
"He's staying but he told us he doesn't want to." Lina said.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Well, I was walking down the hallway and I saw a bright light coming from your room. When I peeked in...heh, well, you know, I saw everything." Lina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Zel. We're your friend too and we want to help you. Whether you want us to or not." Gourry winked with his sword slung over his shoulder.  
  
Lina waved a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"A map." she smirked.  
  
"Good. We'll leave tonight." he smiled picking up his belongings.  
  
Lina nodded. She and Gourry packed their things and they headed out to save Amelia. 


	6. Chapter Six: Unreturnable love and magic...

Chapter Six: Unreturnable Love and Magic Books!  
  
Amelia was pacing in her room. She hadn't heard from Dareius in three days and her worry was increasing for Zelgadis and the others. She aquired a fever in the last two days but ignored it. She fell against the wall in a wave of heat and dizziness.  
  
"Amelia! Amelia! Are you all right?!" Dareius came to her aid.  
  
"Wh-What? Where...Where did you come from?" she asked in a haze of confusion.  
  
"Where I come from all the time." he said to her.  
  
"Well...I mean...Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
He picked her up, "I've been working overtime for Xavior."  
  
She put her arm around his back and he winced and nearly fell over with her, "What happened?!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll show you once I get you in bed." he whispered. He regained his composure and carried her to her bed.  
  
She sat up slightly, "Now what is it?"  
  
He sat down and faced away from her. He slowly pulled his shirt up revealing long, red, bleeding welts.   
  
She gasped, "Oh...my gosh! Dareius! What...happened?! Why did he whip you!"  
  
"He found I was aiding you. I was helping you with things I was not supposed to." he heaved.  
  
She placed her hands on his back, "Recovery..." she whispered. The wounds healed quickly.  
  
"Thank you, Amelia. I appreciate it." he said pulling his shirt down. He turned around and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, "You're welcome."  
  
"Amelia... Xavior means to kill you... of course you know that..." he said.  
  
She nodded and hugged him, "I'm completely aware but...unafraid."  
  
"I'm afraid for you." he whispered, hugging her back. He wept in cause of his own feelings.   
  
Before she could stop him, Dareius began tracing kisses along her neck, pulled down her sleeve and kissed down her shoulder.  
She gasped and pulled away, "Dareius...no. I love...I love Zelgadis."  
  
"Please, please Amelia, don't refuse me..." he whispered and took her lips to his own, kissing her tenderly.  
  
"No...stop. Please! If you care about me...please." she whispered looking down.  
  
He looked at her, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." he whispered.  
  
"It's okay..." she whispered, pulling her sleeve up.  
  
"I should go now. Goodbye, Amelia." he whispered phasing out.  
  
"All right..." she whispered. She yawned and unbuttoned her dress. Grabbing her night gown from the stand she stood up and   
pulled her dress off and pulled her night gown on. A single tear rolled down her face as her head lay upon her pillow. Her eyelids closed and she fell into slumber.  
  
The fire was growing smaller but Zelgadis couldn't feel the cold. Obviously Lina and Goury couldn't either because when he looked over they were snuggled together asleep. He sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the land before it met the water, "Amelia..." he said looking at the moon.  
  
Then he jumped as a hand was on his shoulder. He turned to see Lina, "Lina...what are you doing?"  
  
"Zel, we're a day away from Xavior's castle. She'll be just fine." she smiled, "No go get some sleep."  
  
He nodded and followed her back to the fire, dreaming of Amelia.  
  
"How clever...they think I don't know they're coming..." Xavior smiled. He snapped his fingers and an army of orcs walked up the hallway to his doorway, "You will find the three who are here to save Princess Amelia."  
  
They nodded, "And you'll cure us?" the leader asked.  
  
Xavior nodded, "But you must complete this task."  
  
He nodded, " THEN LET US GO!" the leader shouted. Then the orcs marched out the doors and down the path that would lead them to Lina and the others.  
  
When Amelia woke up Dareius was sitting there, staring at her, "Hi."  
  
"Hello, Amelia, how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Tired." she whispered sitting up.  
  
"Get some more sleep." he reasoned.  
  
"I won't be able to I'll get ready and we can go out today. Into the gardens maybe?" she smiled.  
  
"We cannot." he frowned.  
  
"He's watching isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"And if I am?" Xavior said phasing into the room.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?! I've never done anything to you!" she yelled.  
  
He smacked her across the face and she fell backwards, "I've had it with your nonsense! You will not disrespect me!" he demanded.  
  
"I will! I will not sit around anymore and watch you push us around!" she yelled holding her face.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and sent a volt of electricity through her body, "Shut up, or I'll kill you."  
  
"And how would you complete your task with out me? I'm...the key to the gate, remember?" she hissed in pain, laying upon the bed.  
  
"I have other plans that I'll complete if this one does not fall through." he spat.  
  
"You're a jerk and an insensative, cruel and uncaring person." she heaved.  
  
"That's my choice." he said phasing out.  
  
She breathed heavier then began to drift into unconciousness, "Amelia..." Dareius whispered, tucking her into bed.  
  
Lina and Gourry slept soundly curled up beside one another, while Zelgadis packed their belongings. He poured out the fire and put the flint into his pack. He started to pick it up when he heard yelling and marching. Loudy as it came closer.  
  
"Lina! Gourry! Wake up now!!" he yelled.  
  
Lina and Gourry jumped up, "What the hell is it, Zelgadis?!" Lina yelled. Then she froze in place and listened.  
  
"Sounds like they're coming from the castle..." Gourry whispered.  
  
"It's...an army...of something... It sounds human but then again it doesn't..." she trailed off.  
  
"Feel human..." Zelgadis finished for her.  
  
"Yeah... Anyways, we gotta get outta here. I think we're going to be in their way and we can't waste time fighting annoying berserkers or whatever!" she reasoned.  
  
Zelgadis nodded and whispered a spell under his breath, "Damu Brass!" and then signaled to them to follow him.  
  
He took to the air and Lina, holding onto Gourry followed.   
  
"Look master! In the air! They fly!" said one of the soldiers.  
  
"They will not for long..." said the leader holding his bow high, targeting Zelgadis and then he let it go.  
  
Zelgadis was on a steady course when he was hit in the back with something, it bouced off and fell to the ground, "What the hell?" he said stopping. He turned downwards and saw the soldier holding a bow, only he wasn't human. He looked like...  
  
"Are those chimeras?" Lina asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. But they can't stop us now, were too far away for them to do anything." he stated.  
  
"I feel so weak running away! I can't, okay? I just can't." Lina said turning around.  
  
Zelgadis smiled, "I knew you would. Besides, I have a few questions for them."  
  
Upon landing the army stepped back a bit. The leader held his bow, unwavering, "Are you those who venture to seek the princess?"  
  
"We are." said Zelgadis stepping forward, "Are you chimeras?" he asked.  
  
The leader nodded, "And so are you...by him as well?"  
  
"No, Rezo the Red Priest. But I may soon be cured." he said. "Why would you work for him? That dispicable Mazoku, he does nothing but mistreat people. Even his own creations."   
  
Down on the ground the soldiers stood in awe. One soldier spoke up terrified, "Xavior said we were to ki-"  
  
"To hell with Xavior. He wasn't about to help us anyways. The thing is...how did they know we were coming?" the leader asked himself.  
  
"The blue man....he is chimera like us. He will stop Xavior. I felt wrong to help that evil man." said another.  
  
The leader nodded, "And maybe he'll come back with answers."   
  
"Should we not help him?" said one.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe...before anything else is spoken, give me your names!" the leader demanded.  
  
Lina crossed her arms and glared, "Why should we?! You just tried to shoot us down from the sky with arrows!"  
  
"Fine, I will go first. I am Bardon. The leader of these men." he said.  
  
"Well that's progress...I'm Zelgadis." he smiled.  
  
"Lina, Lina Inverse." she said.  
  
"LINA INVERSE?! THE ULTIMATE DRAGON SP-"  
  
"WATCH IT PAL!" Lina said holding the man by the shirt.  
  
"Okay, Lina, Okay." Gourry said pulling her hand away.  
  
"Fine..." she growled, "YOU GET A FREE ONE."  
  
"I'm Gourry Gabriev." he smiled.  
  
"The wielder of the Sword of Light?" the leader asked.  
  
"Former." he explained.  
  
"I see." he said  
  
"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US OR NOT?!" Lina yelled.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! PLEASE DON'T DRAGON SLAVE ME!" the chimera yelled.  
  
She sighed, "That's a start."  
  
"So, where's Amelia?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"All the way up there..." he pointed upon the hill.  
  
There upon the hill was the castle that Zelgadis saw in the image, "I'm coming Amelia. Don't worry, I'm coming." 


	7. Chapter 7: A daring rescue!

Chapter Seven: A daring rescue!  
  
  
Amelia woke up in her bed to find Dareius caring for her, she smiled, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be gone?"  
  
"No. You're still weak, I plan on nursing you back to health." he whispered.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked.  
  
"No worries, I'm all right." he smiled.  
  
"Good. No Let's find a way out of here." she said sitting up.  
  
"No" he said pushing her back down.  
  
"What?" she said becoming confused and scared all at once.  
  
"Don't sit up you'll hurt yourself. But after you're better, of course we will." he smiled.  
  
"How do you know when He's watching and when he's not?" she asked.  
  
" I can sense His energy." he explained.  
  
"I see. So He must not be if we're talking about this right?" she smiled.  
  
"No, He's not. So are you feeling any better?" she asked.  
  
"More than I was yesterday. I couldn't move when He did that. I could barely breathe." she sighed.  
  
He hugged her, "I'm so sorry Amelia, I'm sorry I didn't protect you."  
  
"It's all right, really. I'm okay. It's not you're fault. But I don't need a full recovery, I can do it now! We can escape now!" she whispered pulling him to look her in the face.  
  
His eyes widened, "I have to leave, I have to get out of here!"  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because, He's listening." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She sighed, waving good-bye to him and layed back down into bed.  
  
"Plan on leaving sometime soon?" he smiled.  
  
She turned over, "Shut up, leave me alone."  
  
"Did I upset you?" he asked.  
  
"Diem wind!" she screamed turning over quickly.  
  
"Not effective, Princess." he smiled.  
  
"Shut up! Leave me alone!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
He laughed, "Very well. good evening to you, Princess."  
  
She threw her glass at him as he disappeared and it crashed and shattered against the wall, "Go AWAY!"  
  
Zelgadis and the others breached the castle doors, "Let's go! There's no telling what he's doing to her up there!' he yelled charging in. Then he stopped.  
  
Lina and the others stopped as well, "Zel, what is it?"  
  
"There's a barrier here. Lina, we need the Ragna Blade." he said turning.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes, "Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness. Free yourself form the heaven's bonds, become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!" she said charging the wall and bringing the blade down upon it.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes and Lina fell to her knees, "Lina!" Gourry yelled.  
  
"I'm...okay..." she coughed.  
  
He picked her up, "You did it, Lina." he smiled.  
  
"Right, let's go!" Zelagdis yelled and charged in with everyone following.  
  
Gourry and Lina ran beside him, "Zel! How are we supposed to find a way to his chambers?! We don't know where they are and there's a thousand hallways in this place!" Lina said holding tight to Gourry.  
  
"Bardon! Are there any seceret passageways in here that would lead us to his room directly?" he said as the chimera man ran up beside him.  
  
"Yes, follow me, Zelgadis!" he said.  
  
"Lina, Gourry, I'll see you later! Take care of the monsters! I'm heading straight for Xavior!" He, Bardon and a few other chimeras split up down another hallway.  
  
They ran down the stone halls and then Bardon stopped at a statue of Xavior holding his hand out with a smile on his face, "See this statue, Zelagdis? I'll show you how to get in, Lina and Gourry will need our help where they are now."  
  
"What do I need to do?"   
  
He handed Zelgadis a silver stone, "Press this into his brooch, see? Where there's a dip in his brooch?"  
  
"Yes, anything else?"  
  
"You have to speak the word "open" in Monster tougue. That word is Ashpho."  
  
Zelgadis nodded, "Thank you, Bardon."  
  
He nodded and took of down the hall with his men.  
  
Zelgadis pressed the stone into the statue's brooch and closed his eyes as he heard it snap into place and spoke the word, "Ashpho..."  
  
A bright light illuminated from the statue and Zelgadis shielded his eyes. When he could see there was a portal. In it he saw Amelia on her bed sobbing and screaming. He looked around and stepped through. He couldn't find his voice at first until Amelia stopped crying and looked up, "Ame...lia..."  
  
The portal closed behind him, "Zelgadis... Is that you...Zelgadis!" she jumped from her bed and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back, "Oh thank L-sama! You're all right!"  
  
She cried, "I missed you. I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Are you crazy?! I was worried about you I only saw a small portion of what happened to you but each time my heart broke..."  
  
She held him tight, "We have to get out of here."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You're not...going anywhere..." a voice whispered.  
  
She turned, "Xavior!"  
  
Zelgadis pulled Amelia behind him, "You bastard!"  
  
"Oh yes, the handsome prince here to save his princess. Isn't that a sweet little scene?" he spat.   
  
"And you're the ugly monster on the top of the mountain. Zelgadis will win!" Amelia shouted coming out from behind him.  
  
"Amelia, no, stay behind." he said pulling her back.  
  
"Zelgadis, we've always fought together on everything, I will not abandon you now." she argued.  
  
He smiled, "When you're ready."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"DAMU BRASS!" they both yelled and Zelgadis took Amelia with him on a dive behind the bed.  
  
"Come now, no games." he said using his powers to lift and throw the bed through the wall.  
  
"Dawg Hout!" Zelgadis yelled as stone spikes surrounded him.  
  
"Ra Tilt!" Amelia said.  
  
"Useless!" Zelgadis stomped.  
  
"Fine! I'll try something...." Amelia whispered.  
  
"Amelia?" he asked.  
  
"Just...be with me, Zelgadis. When I cast this spell...I want you to shoot off a Dragon Slave, right after okay? Do you remember the incantation?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yes."  
  
"All right..." she stepped forward, "Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness. Free yourself form the heaven's bonds, become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!" she screamed making a full charge for Xavior and coming down upon him.  
  
He yelled in agony as the blade caught his shoulder and he fell over, just as Amelia dove out of the way, "DRAGON SLAVE!" Zelgadis yelled. The energy surged towards him and he began to scream again. And then...he was gone.  
  
Zelgadis huffed and kneeled, "Amelia..." he looked over to her. She was laying on the floor half alive, "You'll be all right..." he crawled over to her with his remaining stength.  
  
Amelia smiled, "Zelgadis..." the her face twisted into a terrified look of shock.   
  
Xavior was standing over Zelgadis, barely alive. But alive enough to take the upper hand, "You...foolish...boy. I'm...more than you'll ever be... ev-" his sentence was cut short as a surge of energy drained his body. When his body fell limp, behind him stood Dareius, who nearly doubled over. From his heart a blood dripped onto the floor.   
  
"Dear L-sama, Dareius!" Amelia jumped up and ran to his side.  
  
"Amelia... I'm...so glad...." he began.  
  
"Shh, no, don't talk. Your badly hurt... Resurrection..." she whispered.  
  
"He... didn't want me to live through this. He wanted me to die with him.... Th-that's what he s-s-said." he coughed.  
  
"Shh, don't talk." she pleaded.  
  
"Amelia...?" Zelgadis asked walking over to her.  
  
"Zelgadis, this is Dareius. He saved my life many times while I was here. He's my friend." she said a tear rollin down her cheek.  
  
"F-Finally...I get to meet y-you. I admire you...don't ev-ev-ever lose her." he whispered.  
  
Zelgadis nodded, " I don't plan to. Now hush we'll cast a recovery spell on you. Recovery..."   
  
"It's...no..u-use... He's gone. So therefore, so am I." he whispered.  
  
"Not if we give you your own life." Zelgadis said.  
  
"You can do th-that? You w-would do that for me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but you must hush." he reasoned.  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes.   
  
"Amelia, I need you to do an exorcism spell. You have to draw out Xavior's energy. You have to so there's room for his energy, all of it." Zelgadis whispered.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes, chnating under her breath, "Exorcism..." she whispered.  
  
From Dareius's heart a spirit came, yelling and screaming and then vanished. The recovery spells were finished and they sat in silence for a bit until, "Amelia? Zelgadis?" Dareius's voice called.  
  
Amelia smiled and pulled him to his feet, "Welcome back..."  
  
He took them both into his arms and hugged them, "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Why don't you start...by making you're own home here. Replanting your gardens and making your own rules. We'll help you all we can." Amelia smiled.  
  
He nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Zelgadis tugged on Amelia's arm and she turned to see behind him, Lina and the others, "We have to go..."  
  
She nodded, "And to start. You can make some new friends." she smiled.  
  
"Well what do you say to it guys? Would you want to stay in this pretty place if that jerk's not the leader anymore?" Lina asked.  
  
Bardon nodded, "Of course. And we'll help you, Dareius. We want a home of our own, too."  
  
Dareius smiled, "We'll be seeing you guys."  
  
"We'll come back soon." Amelia whispered then turned to Zelgadis.  
  
"I missed you and...I love you, Amelia." he smiled embracing her.  
  
"I love you too, Zelgadis." she smiled and kissed him, "Let's go home." she whispered.  
  
"Let's." Lina smiled and took Gourry's hand, walking out of the castle, in the direction of Seyruun. 


End file.
